falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Story of the Century
}} Story of the Century is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest will trigger after arriving at Diamond City for the first time and after finishing speaking with Piper and Mayor McDonough. Piper will suggest that the Sole Survivor visit her office at Publick Occurences for an interview. The Sole Survivor can take her up on this offer by speaking to Piper inside Publick Occurrences and agreeing to the interview. The interview consists of four or five questions, depending on the answers given. First, Piper will ask about the time inside Vault 111. Second, she will ask how the Commonwealth compares to Vault 111. Third, she will ask who the Sole Survivor is looking for (this is skipped if the Sole Survivor already told Mayor McDonough when they first arrived at Diamond City). Fourth, Piper asks if the Sole Survivor thinks the Institute is responsible. Finally, Piper asks what the Sole Survivor would say to someone who has lost a loved one but is too scared to look for them. There are no right or wrong answers to Piper's questions. However, the answers given will influence the article which is printed in the paper the next day. Answering the questions will complete the quest and Piper will immediately become available as a companion. Rewards * Piper as a companion. * Nat will give a copy of the paper with the interview to the player character the following in-game day. Quest stages Notes * Piper calls the player "Blue" by virtue of being a vault dweller. Her rationale changes depending on what the player character is wearing when initiating the conversation. If the player character is wearing their vault suit, she will point out the obvious. If not, she will determine that they are a vault dweller based on the Pip-Boy and "fish out of water" look they have. She will say the latter even if the player character is in power armor. * Even if the player character does not mention to Mayor McDonough that they are looking for Shaun (or chose "Don't answer," thus not mentioning anything at all), Piper will figure out that they are looking for someone and ask a question about it during the interview. The Sole Survivor can dodge the question however they like, but they are ultimately required to answer honestly that they are looking for Shaun in order to progress. * If the player character has not learned of Nick Valentine from a Persuasion check with any one of several possible NPCs in Diamond City, Piper will direct the player character to his office after the interview. This means missing out on the small XP from successfully obtaining the information from someone else, but it ensures that the player character knows where to go to progress Jewel of the Commonwealth even with low Charisma. * Piper's final question will differ depending on whether or not the player character has completed Institutionalized. * Companions will react to comments about how the Commonwealth compares to pre-War life, and the message the player character wants to give directly to the people of Diamond City; Codsworth likes saying the current state, seeing everyone rebuilding, gives the player character hope. Additionally, he loves telling the people of Diamond City "Don't lose hope." Bugs * If deciding to put off this quest until after rescuing Valentine, Piper will only give the option to be the Sole Survivor's follower, leaving the quest unable to be continued. To complete the quest at this point, the Sole Survivor will need to ask her to travel with them, then use the command menu to talk to her. This will initiate the interview to complete the quest. * At night, when going to Piper's office on the first visit to Diamond City, she may not be in her office. When you exit, the fight between two brothers about one being a synth will occur and Piper will be hiding in the bushes next to her office. She will not continue the quest. Fast traveling away seems to fix this. Category:Fallout 4 side quests es:La historia del siglo pl:Historia stulecia pt:A Manchete do Século ru:Сюжет века uk:Сюжет століття zh:世紀大報導